simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Sorvete de Marge (Com Cabelos Azuis Claros)
Sequência de Abertura Piada do Sofá: O cenário está escuro, apenas se vê os olhos dos Simpsons. Quando a luz é acesa, se vê que os Simpsons são baratas e ficam assustados se dispersando pelo cenário. Até que Maggie foge para trás do sofá e tenta espiar escondida lá atrás. Sinopse thumb|220x220px Após Homer ser demitido da usina nuclear, ele assume um caminhão de sorvete como negócios, enquanto Marge fica deprimida cria esculturas com palitos dos picolés de Homer, como uma forma de se manter ocupada. As esculturas rapidamente tornam-se populares, e Marge está animada por ter um propósito na vida até que uma sucessão de eventos divide a família Simpson. Enredo Em casa, Marge repreende Bart por desperdiçar os alimentos caros que Homer compra, que segundo ela, ele trabalha tanto que todas as noites chega em casa com a voz rouca de tão exausto que está. Na verdade, Homer fica rouco pois grita bastante em jogos com os amigos de "rolobol" - um hóquei de cadeira utilizando lã e vassouras. Após ser flagrado se divertindo, Homer é despedido da Usina Nuclear por ter ignorado o Sr. Burns e perseguir um caminhão de sorvete. Quando Homer consegue parar o caminhão, ele conversa com o sorveteiro Max, que revela que Homer é seu melhor freguês. Homer compra um sorvete e pede troco para uma nota de U$ 100. Como o sorveteiro não dispensa o troco (mas só tem moedinhas para devolver), ele demora muito para contar o troco e tem um ataque cardíaco, vindo a falecer, para desespero de Homer. No funeral, a viúva do sorveteiro diz a Homer que não precisa mais do caminhão, assim Homer a convence a vendê-lo, afinal ele tinha sido demitido. Ele apresenta o caminhão para Bart e Lisa, que ficam encantados com o trabalho finalizado de Otto ao reformar o caminhão de sorvete. Homer se prepara vestindo o uniforme de sorveteiro (sorvetão maneiro). Enquanto isso, Marge está assistindo Opal, um talk show que parodia o “''The Oprah Winfrey Show''”. A entrevistada de Opal é a Professora Stein, que escreveu um livro com histórias de mulheres que deixaram um legado para o futuro. Notando que ela não fez muita coisa em sua vida, Marge fica deprimida. Já os negócios de Homer fazem muito sucesso entre as crianças, que não suportam o calor. Observando do caminhão de sorvete, ele vê entre as crianças um garoto triste. Ele conversa com o garoto, que declara ter intolerância à lactose; Homer então força o garoto à tomar um sorvete, afirmando que a América não é um país de intolerância. O menino toma o sorvete, passa mal e diz para Homer chamar o número em sua pulseira médica, mas o "sorvetão maneiro" apenas zomba dele por usar uma pulseira. Após Homer deixar uma pilha de palitos de picolé pegajosos sobre a mesa, Marge tem a ideia de fazer uma escultura de Maggie com os palitos. Com algo para fazer, Marge começa a fazer esculturas de todos em Springfield com as sobras de palitos de Homer. Passadas duas semanas, o jornalista Kent Brockman está sobrevoando o bairro dos Simpsons, fazendo uma reportagem sobre uma perseguição policial contra o bandido Cobra. Este furta um helicóptero, dá uma entrevista durante o sobrevoo a Kent e some. Enquanto o jornalista ainda sobrevoa, ele nota Marge fazendo as esculturas com palitos de picolé em seu quintal e decide pousar lá. Ele convence Marge a ser entrevistada para o quadro indicado à prêmio “''Pessoas interessantes de Kent Brockman''”. Durante a entrevista, Marge declara querer deixar a sua arte para o futuro. Kent ainda apresenta Moe apreciando a escultura que Marge fez dele próprio. De noite, Marge confessa a Homer que está se sentindo realizada, cheia de esperança e vida e eles ficam íntimos. No dia seguinte, o Rico Texano manifesta interesse nos trabalhos de arte de Marge e pretende financiar uma exposição de arte. Marge concorda. No dia da exposição, Homer se prepara para vender mais um pouco de sorvete, Marge pede para ele parar e que ele fique na exposição como apoio pra ela; Homer promete voltar a tempo. Após sair de casa ele já começa a vender sorvetes. Em suas rondas, Homer se depara com o piquenique “''Visitação da comemoração do pai divorciado''” e convence a todos os pais a comprarem sorvetes para seus filhos. Após Rainer Wolfcastle mencionar que já faltam poucos segundos para as 3h da tarde, Homer corre contra o tempo para não se atrasar, ele até corta caminho pela floresta. Homer consegue chegar a tempo para a exposição de Marge, mas perde o controle do furgão de sorvetes e devasta todas as esculturas no quintal, sendo parado só após bater numa árvore. Toda a exposição é destruída e Marge fica zangada com a situação; Homer diz que foi um acidente, mas ela se recusa a acreditar nele, acrescentando que ele “''não se preocupa com a felicidade de ninguém, apenas dele próprio''”. Homer tenta se desculpar, mas Marge o ignora, ela tranca-se no quarto e fica em silêncio refletindo; do lado de fora do quarto Homer tenta convencê-la de que está arrependido. Depois de tantas tentativas, como enviar fotos polaroid por debaixo da porta para lhe mostrar como ele está triste em tê-la decepcionado, até que adormece e acorda só no dia seguinte. Homer descobre que Marge se foi e deixou o Vovô para cuidar das crianças. Pelas ruas de Springfield, perguntando às pessoas como o Cara dos Quadrinhos, Homer e as crianças finalmente encontram Marge no topo de um salão na cidade e Homer acha que ela está prestes a cometer suicídio, mas ela em seguida explica que está ali para mostrar que ainda o ama, revelando uma enorme estátua de Homer de cueca, feita com palitos. Marge percebeu que sua criação mais duradora é a vida que ela esculpiu ao lado de Homer e que o seu legado dela é, na verdade, um legado dos dois (Opal ficou estupefata novamente). Homer então pergunta o que Marge fez com todo o sorvete que estava naqueles palitos; Marge diz que jogou numa lixeira. Homer mergulha na lixeira e começa a "se divertir", mas Marge alerta que ela entrou na lixeira errada (q nojo!). 200 anos depois, a estátua de Homer ainda existe, exposta numa espécie de museu, como exemplo da última arte conhecida antes da queda da civilização ocidental. Um admirador da escultura relata que iPods gigantes têm escravizado e chicoteando os seres humanos com fones de ouvido como um esporte por esse 200 anos. thumb|220px|left|Homer na visão de Marge Grande Momento *Marge, com a ajuda de Jimbo, Dolph e Kearney, apresentando a escultura gigante que fez de Homer para ele e a todos. Curiosidades *O título do episódio é uma alusão à letra "I dream of Jeanie with the Light Brown Hair" da música Jeanie with the Light Brown Hair, escrita em 1854 por Stephen Foster; *A cena do Homer vestindo-se de "sorvetão maneiro" é muito parecida com a abertura do programa Da Ali G Show, da HBO; *A música da cena em que Homer apresenta o novo furgão às crianças é Get Ur Freak On de Missy Elliott; quando o furgão surge para a alegria de Nelson, Milhouse e os outros em meio ao calorão, a música é Money for Nothing, do Dire Straits; e na cena de Marge fazendo montagens com palitos, toca a excelentíssima instrumental Feels so Good de Chuck Mangione, com seu trompete "fliscorne"; *Greta Wolfcastle aparece pela 1ª vez desde o episódio O Bart Quer porque Quer, da 13ª temporada; *'ERRO MONSTRUOSO DE ROTEIRO:' Homer deixa de vender para Rainier Wolfcastle alegando que acabou o sorvete, mas logo depois tentando voltar pra casa a tempo da exposição de Marge ele ejeta a carga de sorvetes para o furgão ficar leve e correr mais (desatenção imperdoável). Citações * Sr. Burns (p/ Homer):' "''Já de pé seu orangotango risonho... ... ... Você está pensando naquele caminhão de sorvete não está?" * '''Homer: "Filho, eu não vou tolerar intolerância... Trate esse maravilhoso acepipe gelado com o mesmo respeito que trataria qualquer alimento livre de lactose. Deus salve a América!" * Marge: "Fico feliz que nesta casa alguém sinta que sua vida faz sentido." * Homer (p/ Marge):''' "''Gatinha, eu trouxe mais palitos... Nunca me senti tão feliz '''te dando pauzinhos." (no original Homer fala um '''palavrão') * Marge (p/ Homer):' "...Eu estou tão esperançosa e cheia de vida quanto '''era antes de te conhecer." * 'Carl' (p/ Lenny)':' "''São declarações assim que fazem as pessoas pensarem que nós somos gays." * Homer: "Eu quero que me desculpe por ter defeitos enormes que '''não procuro' melhorar!" * '''Homer:' "Ai meu pãozinho de queijo... Ela vai pular!... Marge não faça isso, vamos tentar o divórcio!" Galeria Homer lenny carl rolobol.jpg|Homer dando duro no trabalho homer max sorvete morte.jpg|ops... caminhão de sorvete.png|o novo furgão Ali G__story_Homer___galefull.png|vem ai um novo uniforme SM-T18_promo-Homer_galefull.png|sorvetão maneiro homer-cream640x455.png|eu disse: "Deus salve a América!" bart milhouse sujeira sala marge.jpg|era uma vez um chão limpo marge homer boca cheia picolés.jpg|te amamos querida marge palitos lisa bart briga.jpg|hauuhahua sculpture-__Marge.png|até o mascote de beisebol snake pilotando helicóptero kent.jpg|olho no trânsito marge entrevista kent palitos.jpg|vai virar celebridade moe escultura palitos amou.jpg|tão amável! krusty palitos imagem marge.jpg|e meus direitos de imagem? homer sorveteiro fugindo crianças.jpg|hauuhahua homer sorveteiro pais divorciados.jpg|ali é o canal do $$$ homer_scene-ice__-18.png|não vou chegar a tempo homer furgão sorvetes offroad.jpg|ó... off road CGU__Para brisas.png|assim Homer não enxerga marge palitos cabelo nervosa homer.jpg|ferrou homer mergulho lixeira.jpg|putz Episódio disponível em DVD Não Episódios da Décima Oitava Temporada en:Ice Cream of Margie (with the Light Blue Hair) es:Ice Cream of Margie (with the Light Blue Hair) fr:Marge reste de glace pl:Ice Cream of Margie (with the Light Blue Hair) Categoria:Homer Despedido Categoria:Trilha Sonora